


My Boy King

by relievedeyebrow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Sam, Baby!Sam, Lucifer's Cage, Maybe - Freeform, Other, POV Lucifer, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relievedeyebrow/pseuds/relievedeyebrow
Summary: Baby Sammy gets a quick visit from an Angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English isn't my first language.

Lucifer Morningstar sat upon the uneven floor, deep inside the Cage – a once torturous place, that only now served to bore him. What had once been a grand prison, an unbreakable Cage for the Devil himself, now unmistakably showed its age caused by many years of neglect.

The bars and ceiling were crumbled beyond recognition, inhabiting a strange moss which revealed itself as it peaked through the many cracks of the structures foundation, though not so severe that he could escape. To anyone else it would appear uninhabitable, a ruin hidden beneath the Earth's crust that was so easily escapable, blissfully unaware of the occupant housed inside and the iron-clad magic holding together the fragile structure.

Around him, Lucifer could hear the faint cries of the tortured souls that resided deep inside the fields of Hell. They echoed off the walls and sounded throughout his Cage, a constant noise never to cease. Yet, for the first time in many millenniums, Lucifer found no joy in the sinner’s screams. Instead, the King of Hell turned deaf to the sounds, choosing to compose himself in the centre of the prison, an air of concentration settling around him.

Whispers had passed through both Heaven and Hell of what Mary and John Winchester had brought into this world: a baby boy worthy of Lucifer's essence.

When the Angels had discovered these rumours to be true, each one of them tried to intervene, blinded by their fear of him to see exactly what they were tampering with. That boy, that small child currently being nursed in a small cot beside Mary Winchester's bed, was protected – and by none more so than Lucifer himself.

The second Sam Winchester was born, he knew. He could feel their connection flair to life as the Boy King tentatively took his first breath and stared curiously at the woman holding him. And Lucifer _had_ to see him, to hold him and claim the boy as _his._

It took nearly all the Demons he owned and then some (graciously gifted by a few rogue Angels whom had given up on their precious Lord), but Lucifer was finally free – temporarily, at least.

Immediately appearing before the slumbering child, Lucifer was fortunate of the late hour; Mary and John were sound asleep, cuddled in the small hospital bed by none other than Michael's vessel, Dean Winchester.

Lucifer tentatively inclined closer to the baby, and became certain of their connection not being so one-sided when the boy stirred in the rough canvas of the hospital cot, shivering briefly as he wriggled and caused the blanket to fall.

"Sam Winchester." Lucifer recited, a single finger gracing over the hospital chart attached to the crib. "My Boy King."

Staring up at him, Sam's eyes were more brilliant than Lucifer could have predicted they’d be. It was almost inhuman, despite him not being so – not for six months at least. Lucifer would have been frightened if he wasn't, well, Lucifer.

Absently bracing the crib, a dart of surprise shot along Lucifer's skin as Sam's tiny fingers curled around the Devil's pinkie. Electricity erupted in his veins, a sense of protectiveness engulfing him like a wild fire does a forest. It wasn’t painful, but was certainly surprising nonetheless. He suspected Sam felt it too, if the way he giggled loudly, and then tugged on Lucifer's skin was any indication.

Reluctantly, Lucifer smiled. A hesitant, yet genuine smile. "You know, I don't much care for Humans, Sammy. They're weak, disposable. But you," The Angel sighed, "You I might just make an exception for."

Sam stared unblinkingly as Lucifer spoke, kicking his legs up as he curdled on his own spit, before laughing a reaching out two clumpy arms; a silent demand to be lifted up. Now, Lucifer knew he could pick Sam up if he wanted to, there wasn't anyone conscious enough to stop him, and it didn't seem like Sammy would protest, but he remained apprehensive to do so. A tiny part of him afraid that the child would break.

"Oh, Sammy-"

A fiery burst of pain erupted beneath Lucifer's skin, intensifying with each dragging second, abrupt and brutal. It was time. He needed to return.

"I shall leave you now, Sammy. But do not fret, for we shall meet again soon." Though it was impossible, Sam's small hand tighten around Lucifer's finger as if he understood his departure. A soft whine escaped the baby's lips. "Goodbye, Sam. My Boy King."

Suspicion arose in the early hours of the morning, as John discovered his new-born son, wide awake and content, carefully brushing his tiny fingers over the soft structure of three slightly blackened feathers.


End file.
